Please don't me shut me out
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: Just a little scenario I thought of. I have this theory, a really sad one, and I am just so worried about my baby Nico di Angelo. It's rated M as it a dark story, and may be triggering. I will accept any constructive criticism, as long as you are polite about it. Thanks. It's not a romance at all. Cover image by the lovely Viria.


This was it. This was the night. Nico lay in the bed for a few moments. He had no bedsheets or comforters. At this point, what was the need? He sat up and gazed around his small cabin on the ship. Bare. He had made sure to clean up after himself. He didn't want to create more trouble for the others. It was not cold, but he shivered anyway as he stood up and pulled his coat around himself.

He walked to the deck. The Argo II was in the middle of a vast black sea. Nico climbed up to his favorite spot – the foremast – and surveyed his surroundings. The water was motionless, perfectly still, smooth and dark. The sky held no stars, no moon. All was black.

The boy's heartbeat grew louder and louder until it hurt his own ears.

_Thump._

He didn't belong anywhere.

_Thump._

He had no friends.

_Thump._

He was a burden.

_Thump. _

He'd lost his Bianca, the only one who accepted him.

_Thump. _

No one would care if he was gone.

_Thump._

People feared and hated him.

_Thump. _

The most cruel person, he realized, was himself. He stood up on the foremast, carefully balancing. He remained that way for three more heartbeats.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"I am sorry", he breathed, so faintly, he wasn't even sure if he had thought it or actually uttered it.

Then, the struggle was at end. He yielded to gravity, splashing softly into that black marble below him. The water chilled his bones as he closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt another force next to him. The water was lit up and oxygen rushed into Nico's lungs. He was... in some sort of bubble. Then Nico saw him. Perseus Jackson. Of course.

Nico's heart ached. Percy's sea green eyes shone with terror and despair. He held out his hand to Nico, and when Nico refused, Percy grabbed it. Nico winced as Percy pulled the son of Hades closer to him, hugging him. Percy's chest was warm. Nico was wrapped tight in Percy's arms. The ghost king abhorred such mockery. His whole miserable life, he had been forced to stay away, to conceal his true feelings, when all he wanted to do was lie in Percy's arms. And now, he got his wish. Bitterness did something to him - he felt something snap. Nico was exhausted.

Of everything.

"What – what in Tartarus are you doing?" Percy growled. His expression was furious, but heartbroken and gentle at the same time.

"Let go", Nico said. He tried to sound fierce, but his voice sounded close to breaking.

"Nico, please. I don't know what's going on. But please, let me help."

Nico scoffed.

"You'd never understand! Why do you care what happens to me? No one cares."

"No, Nico. No. Don't ever say that. We all care for you. Please. Just think of Hazel; she'll be devastated." Percy's voice held a note of desperation. Nico tried to reply, but a sob blocked his throat. He realized he was in tears, and he instantly felt hatred well up inside him. How could have forgotten his half-sister? The guilt felt like the weight of the world sitting on his shoulders.

But Nico hardened his expression and tried once more, in vain, to pull away from Percy's grasp.

"Why do you shut me out?" Percy demanded. "Why do you shut the world out?" Nico just shook his head.

"Please", he implored. But Percy was steadfast. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then, something slammed into the bubble. It burst and water rushed all around the two demigods. Nico's eyes widened in panic. A whirlpool engulfed them. Percy was struggling to fight it. Nico stood no chance.

Finally, Percy saw it. A hideous swimming brute. Percy was sure Annabeth would know its name, but at the moment, he didn't care. He bellowed a war cry – which sounded strange underwater – and lunged towards the animal. In that moment, he made a fatal mistake. He let go of Nico.

The son of Hades tried to cry out, but he was not able to resist the water as Percy was. He gasped as water filled him. His lungs were pure agony; his whole body convulsed violently. He could barely feel his arms or legs. He sank, slowly, like a feather, to the bottom of the sea.

Golden dust dissolved in the salty water as Percy slashed his sword through the creature's abdomen. He felt bad – it had not meant to attack them; it was some harmless Greek sea monster. Nevertheless, his only option was to destroy the thing; it had come between Nico and –

_Nico._

Where was the child of the god of death?

"Nico", the son of the sea god whispered. His face blanched.

_Please. _

"Nico!" It was now a cry, a plea, like the mother calling for the child who has hidden away.

_Why?_

"Nico!" And now, a distraught wail. The schools of fish slinking past Percy all scattered in terror. This couldn't be happening.


End file.
